


Forever and ever (Mari Ohara's first sleepover).

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: slice of life i guess, they're kids but still the same dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: They'd be like that forever.





	Forever and ever (Mari Ohara's first sleepover).

Mari Ohara wasn’t the type of girl that got embarrassed easily, but sleepovers at her place were a whole other thing.

It all started when she had the idea of having some sort of movie marathon with her two best friends. She had recently turned nine years old and was missing one of her front teeth. Dia and Kanan agreed, but there was one problem: none of them could offer their houses for them to stay in (for various different reasons), leaving Mari as the only one that could offer her place. She agreed without thinking about it a lot (she really wanted to have a movie night with her friends), but then realized what she had done.

It wasn’t like she didn’t like her place. She loved it with every inch of her body. The thing is she got embarrassed when showing it to other people. It wasn’t usual living in a hotel, after all. She learnt that the hard way. And after going to Kanan’s place, she felt a bit guilty because the hotel was so showy and outlandish. So she tried to cancel the movie night two times. None of them worker and she just sighed. At least Kanan and Dia seemed excited to go to her house and wanted to have a good time. And Mari wanted them to have a good time as well.

So Friday came along in a heartbeat and Mari gulped. It was the moment she had been waiting for the whole week. She and the girls walked to her place talking about the same things they always did. Mari was kind of a little more hyper, commenting on everything and walking backwards, none of her friends noticing because wasn’t Mari always like that? They arrived at the hotel after a few minutes walking. Dia and Kanan stopped walking at the same time, with their mouths wide open, staring at her home. Mari looked at their faces to see any type of disproval or something of that sort. But they smiled.

“You-you live here, Mari?” Kanan asked. She seemed to be three times more excited than a few minutes ago and had stars in her eyes. Mari nodded.

“ _Yeah_. I know it’s kind of weird but—” She was interrupted.

“Weird? It’s amazing, Mari!” Kanan exclaimed. Dia nodded.

“I have to admit it is impressive.” Dia said. They both smiled and Mari felt blessed by having friends like that in her life. She smiled as well.

“Then let’s go in! There are so many things I want to show you two! You’re gonna _love_ ‘em, _I swear_!” Mari was now excited as well and they all ran inside the hotel.

Needless to say, they spent the whole afternoon running around the hotel. Mari showed them every secret passage she knew (nineteen and counting), every secret hiding spot she had found (too many to count them) and every thing she thought her friends would like. Dia liked how many books Mari’s dad had in his office and how big and old they looked and Kanan liked the huge pool they had and how calm the water was. But the thing they both liked the most was Mari’s bedroom.

It was enormous, at least for girls their age. It had to be three times bigger than a normal bedroom, and it was filled with the nicest stuff they had ever seen; old movie posters, more than one musical-box, frills and several flags. They didn’t know where to look at or what to say. They were breathless and wordless, twisting around, trying to see every little detail in the room and hoping to never forget about them.

“I— you like it?” Mari asked. Both of her friends nodded.

“Uh-huh! Your place has got to be heaven or something like that, Mari! It’s so amazing I can’t even describe it!” Kanan said. Mari tried not to blush at her declarations. Dia didn’t say anything as she was staring too violently at Mari’s penguin plushy. Mari took it and walked were she was.

“ _Hi Dia!_ ” She said, using the weirdest voice she could. “ _Wanna be friends?_ ” She asked. Dia looked away.

“Grow up, Mari-san.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Mari pouted.

“ _Never_! You know what happens when you grow up, right? You become _boring_!” She said. She had started hugging her penguin out of habit. “I guess you don’t know that since you’re so _boring_ now.” That said, Dia started chasing Mari around her room. She wouldn’t stand being called boring.

“Mari-san!” She called. “Mari-san, you— ugh!” She couldn’t find any adjectives to describe her friend and decided to just chase her. She caught her after a while and tickled her in her weakest spot: behind the knees. Kanan joined in a heartbeat and they all started tickling each other. When they stopped, they looked at Mari’s ceiling. It was like their personal Sistine Chapel.

“I don’t wanna grow up.” Mari said.

“Me neither.” Kanan said.

“Neither do I.” Dia said. “But we’ll have to. There’s no way we won’t grow up. We can’t stop time.” Kanan and Mari looked at her like she had said something prohibited, and she had. It hurt hearing it, especially from one of your friend’s mouth.

“Well, I don’t want to! I wanna keep having _fun_ with you two until we’re _crippled old ladies_!” Mari seemed to be the saddest she had ever been since Kanan and Dia had met her. They looked at each other and then at Mari.

“We-we can still have fun when we grow up. We— it will be even more fun because we’ll get to do whatever we want!” Kanan said. “We’ll have a house of our own and we’ll have dogs! Lots of them! And we’ll live near the beach, so we’d get to see the ocean every day! And we’ll have the prettiest garden in all Japan! I promise we’ll do.” Kanan knew how to cheer people up. Mari smiled. It seemed like Kanan had always been thinking about that.

“Kanan, you always have the _greatest_ ideas!” She said, patting Kanan’s head and making her smile. Dia nodded. “But you two gotta promise me something. We’re gonna be friends forever, okay? _Forever and ever_.” She extended her arm and Dia and Kanan placed her hands over hers.

“Of course.” Dia said.

“Forever.” Kanan said.

“ _And ever_.” Mari added.

That was one of the happiest nights of Mari’s life. She had the best time of her life. She still remembered how Kanan fell asleep after thirteen minutes of the first movie had passed and how Dia fell asleep hugging her penguin plushy. She remembered looking at them and realizing they’d be like that forever.

And now, years later, as she wakes up with her two best friends by her side, living in a house of their own, with lots of dogs, near the beach and with the prettiest garden in all Japan, she cannot help but feel like nothing has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr request some time ago. hope yall enjoyed it!!


End file.
